


Checkmate

by aijouu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Innuendo, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijouu/pseuds/aijouu
Summary: Just a cute lil' challenge oneshot I did with teaswt; I take requests by the way! ♡
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teaswt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaswt/gifts).



There wasn’t a single person who didn’t know the infamous, academy award-winning, Levi Ackerman. There was never an award he was nominated for that he didn’t win, and take home, and little by little, he became well-known for how much of an amazing actor he was. He was exceptional in every genre, really, action, drama, science fiction, horror, but romance was his specialty. No matter the script or his lines or his own improvisations, he always managed to capture the hearts and minds of the viewers in his audience. 

Man or woman or anything outside or in between, they loved Levi, and if they were ever given the chance to love him, and have him to themselves, they’d take it without hesitation.

Having walked on hundreds of red carpets, Levi was fully aware of his own popularity, and how much he was adored and admired. Working in the film and television industry for so long, he knew exactly how much power he had and used it to his advantage. He started securing more roles in a few more risque movies, movies that were rated something other than mature, and now, Rated R. There was a certain appeal to movies that included sex scenes, especially sex scenes that weren’t just between a man and a woman and upon taking these roles, Levi Ackerman became desirable in the best way possible. His fanbase grew, and he’d received sponsors from companies and all he had to do was pose in their lingerie and people loved it because they loved him and wanted him in every which way, however, only one thing stood in the way of this semi-innocent fantasy.

Levi Ackerman didn’t do relationships and most importantly, he didn’t fall in love, and this became known across the planet, and oh did it make the chase  _ so _ , much better. 

Levi had no intention of being a bachelor or even getting married. He had everything he could have ever wanted and he built himself from the ground up without any help and so, he could have his cake and eat it too. He was a fish that wouldn't bite, he didn’t need or want a man, didn’t need love or want love from an outside source that wasn't his family, and if he wanted to release some of his own tension, he’d help himself out. He didn’t have an interest in romance not because of a bad experience or previous toxic relationship, but because he saw what Hollywood could do to couples, and he never wanted to be the on that horrid list of ‘America’s Worst Celebrity Couples’. He settled on the fact that if in the slightest chance he did want to begin a relationship, it would be when he was in his seventies, when his career was over, when he was retired, when he had nothing to lose and no sooner.

He enjoyed being the untouchable man that everyone yearned to have in their bed, but, it seemed as though that position was being stolen from underneath him by another man, a man in which he was forced to act with, and in addition to this, a man who idolized him like everyone else did.

That man’s name was Erwin Smith.

Erwin Smith was an up-and-coming actor who flew up the ladder of fame within a mere five years, and it took Levi  _ double _ that amount of time to make it where he was. In his earlier acting stages, Erwin Smith was the perfect boy-next-door; blond hair, blue eyes, nice body and height and build and fantastic voice and a smile that cast a spell on anyone who was witness to it, and the best part about him was that he aged like fine wine. Unlike Levi, Erwin only acted in these types of moves; passionate movies that were littered with the types of scenes that parents forced their children to close their eyes when on screen. He was always taking his shirt off, always confessing his love with his body and lips, always unbuckling his belt, always kissing and touching and rubbing and he had his own fanbase of his own, similar to Levi’s fanbase of any human being who pleaded for a piece of him, and would do unspeakable things for it.  Erwin Smith was the epitome and embodiment of man and sexual attraction; his voice, his smile, his body, his eyes, his hands, his veins, his moans, his groans, and the way he was able to lift someone off of their feet and throw them into bed all before the screen dimmed and darkened and fortunately enough, Levi was lucky to not have seen a single movie starring Erwin Smith, and he prayed that he would never have to.

The first day they met, Levi held out his hand for him to shake and he kissed it; red flag number one. The second day when they started going over the plot of the movie, Erwin took a seat right next to him, when there were multiple seats where he could have sat without anyone beside him; red flag number two. The third day when they started practicing lines and going over the script, he nearly kissed him, on the  _ mouth _ ; red-fucking-flag number three, and Levi didn’t hesitate to slap him across the face and go home.

Levi couldn’t fucking stand him. He couldn’t take shit seriously and he begged the directors to get him off the fucking movie. He talked too much and his laugh was more than just annoying and it pissed Levi off that he was even in the same room as him. People  _ paid  _ to have Levi in their presence, and this idiot was fucking around. Levi didn’t know if he knew just how big he was and how much of a star he was and after threatening the entire fucking production that he would take himself off the movie if Erwin wasn’t fired, Erwin issued Levi an apology, one that invited him to dinner, initially, but, considering that Levi wasn’t fond of anything date-related, they settled for a café.  They agreed to be there at four in the morning, both to escape the crowd and avoid being made out by bystanders but also because it was reasonably dark, and it would be hard to see who they both were for sure. 

They’d agreed on this time, and as Erwin sat in the booth, checking his watch for the umpteenth time, Levi was late. Or maybe, fashionably late, if thirty-seven minutes and counting was fashionable.  In that time alone he’d finished his own cup off coffee and had time to order another one and he wasn’t the least bit upset. He expected Levi to be late, from what he heard Levi was a man who didn’t take anything from anybody and he found that out himself the day Levi slapped him on the cheek and threatened to sue him for harassment. He laughed then, and snickered thinking about it now, but having caught sight of the Mercedes Benz now pulling into the parking lot, he knew Levi had arrived. He waited patiently, and as the waitress returned with his second cup of joe he ordered another one for Levi, and it only took minutes for Levi to appear, although, Levi didn’t sit in front of him, on the other side of the booth. Levi sat in the booth directly behind Erwin; they sat back to back and never faced each other but could talk just the same.  Erwin knew Levi took this precaution just in case photographers and paparazzi suddenly materialized and found the two of them sitting together in the same booth but, he wanted to pry just a little anyhow.

“Still don’t trust me?” he asked, as they were sat just like two agents on a top-secret mission, trying not to make it obvious that they were talking and relaying information, and Erwin found it amusing as he folded his hands on the table.

“Trust isn’t the subject of this meeting. You’ve come to apologize, correct?” Levi asked, taking off his sunglasses and folding them before setting them on the table.

“Very correct,” Erwin said, “But, I’m sure you know trust is vital in any sort of relationship.”

“We’re in a relationship?”

“We are.”

“We’re not.”

“I’m confident we are.”

“Care to enlighten me?”

“We’re actors in the same movie. Spending time like this, off-set, allows us to build chemistry and create a more fluid love and intimacy, would it not?” Erwin asked, as truthfully, he enjoyed talking in this formal tone, which was Levi’s natural demeanor.

“In my many years of acting, I’ve never spent time with one of my co-stars, why should I start now?”

“Because you like me.” 

“I promise you I don’t.”

“You’ll come around.”

“Impossible.”

“Is it?”

“How do you know?”

“Because you’ll love me,” Erwin said, and Levi didn’t have to be looking at him face-to-face to know that he was smiling.

They paused their fast-pace, quick-wit conversation for a moment. The waitress returned and as Erwin directed the coffee to the man behind him, Levi thanked her for the vile beverage he wouldn’t dare drink, and as she turned to walk away, they resumed without wasting a beat.

“You’re a smart man. I’m sure you know I’m not one to take up relationships or any kind of romantic entanglement.”

“I can change that.”

“You can?”

“I can.”

“How can you, exactly?”

“Make you fall in love with me.”

“Make me fall in love with you?”

“Something like that.”

“Have you lost your mind, Mister Smith?”

“No, but surely you will, Mister Ackerman.”

Levi couldn’t hide the stretching smile on his face, no matter how hard he tried. No matter what smart comment Levi chirped, Erwin combatted it swiftly within the next second, and he was never late. He never faltered, and though he wanted to hate this, and hate him, he couldn’t. There wasn't a single thing he could say to break his spirit or ruin his momentum or injure his ego, but, Levi wasn't a man to give up so easily, and he was sure that Erwin wasn't either. He was a formidable opponent, and Levi wanted to break him.

“You’re obsessed with me.” Levi began again. 

“Is this a bad thing?”

“Afraid so.”

“I don’t see anything bad with wanting you to myself.”

“You want me?”

“I do.”

“Can you prove it?”

“Absolutely.”

“How can you?”

“However you please.”

“Give me examples.”

“If you’d kindly meet me in the restroom, all I’d need is fifteen minutes,” Erwin said, and though he didn’t know it, he’d earned a smirk from Levi.

“If I didn’t know any better Mister Smith, I’d assume you’re trying to coerce me.”

“I never insisted on doing something you wouldn't want to take part in.”

“That so?”

“Very much so.”

“I don't want to part in anything. Am I to believe that your invitation to the restroom is so that I could watch you?”

“Perhaps.”

“Tell me, do you handle yourself in front of other people frequently?”

“Not at all, but I’d love to show you how I handle myself if it pleases you.”

“You flatter me.” Levi smiled wider.

“I’m glad I do.”

“Regardless, have you considered the possibility that I don’t want you?”

“Impossible.”

“Impossible?”

“Very.”

“Elaborate.”

“Earlier you mentioned it was impossible for you to fall in love with me and now there’s a possibility that you _may_ not want me, implying that you’re enjoying this conversation, and enjoying my company even more. Have I piqued your interest, Mister Ackerman?”

“Possibly.”

“Possibly?” Erwin asked.

“Possibly,” Levi repeated. “I trust that you’re not foolish enough to think that you could be the only man on my roster.”

“I do enjoy a fair amount of competition.”

“Are you saying I’m a trophy?”

“I’m saying you’re the race.”

“My my, you’re good.”

“Good at what?”

“Good at this game.”

“Have I impressed you?”

“Somewhat.”

“Checkmate.” Erwin grinned. 


End file.
